Circuit boards with semiconductor devices such as flip chips must often be protected from the environment in which the board is employed. A widely practiced method is to enclose such circuit boards in an assembly that includes a pair of case halves that must be assembled together by hand to form an enclosure that supports the circuit board within. Connectors secured to one of the case halves provide for electrical interconnection to the circuit board. Sealing elements are also typically required to exclude moisture from the enclosure. Finally, fasteners are required to secure the assembly together. Such assembly processes are labor intensive, and the resulting package must be tested for leakage to ensure the package was properly assembled.
From the above, it can be appreciated that a less complicated assembly process for electronic assemblies would be highly desirable from the standpoint of a labor, material and process costs, as well as reliability.